


i love you

by maiselocked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is sweet, Dinner, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Food, Love Confessions, Protective Crowley, Protective Crowley (Supernatural), Reader-Insert, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiselocked/pseuds/maiselocked
Summary: in which crowley brings you dinner and admits his feelings.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> i love crowley so much i think he's so underrated and secretly very fluffy and sweet.

The metal door of the bunker made a loud creak as it opened and yourself along with your brothers trudged inside after a particularly grueling hunt. All three of you were covered in blood and dirt but you were grateful to be alive. Your shoulder burned with pain having dislocated it hours prior and your brother shoving it back into place. All you wanted was some good food, a shower, and to fall asleep in your bed and stay that way until late afternoon. 

"I need a beer," Dean grumbled when you made it into the war room. 

"Grab one for me. I'm gonna take a shower," you grumbled back at him. Your boots made heavy footsteps on the way to your room. You didn't mean the open the door and slam it closed but you were so tired that it hardly registered. 

It felt like hours before the hot water hit your body in the shower and removed the layers of grime that had built up. The water hit your muscles that made the soreness flare up but disappear and you finally felt relaxed. You were probably in there for a while, eyes closed as your fingers worked to clean your hair and ease the pain that seemed to be everywhere. When the memories of being slammed against a concrete wall finally subsided, you got out. You made sure the door was locked before dropping the towel wrapped around you and replacing it with a large flannel that was probably Sam's at one point and a pair of sweatpants. 

It was the little moments like these you appreciated. Coming home after a hunt, in pain but still breathing, and washing away whatever you had endured over the past few hours. You decided to unpack your things later and went into the kitchen where you knew your brothers would be drinking the night away. 

What you expected to see was quite different from what you actually saw. 

Sam and Dean were digging into burgers and fries while another bag of food was on the counter. 

"What's this?" You asked, eyeing the food with a little suspicion. 

"We came in here and there was food so we started eating," Dean answered around a mouth of burger. 

"So you saw random bags of food sitting on the kitchen table and thought the best decision was to start eating it?" Sometimes you couldn't believe how dumb your brothers were. They looked at you with wide eyes and back to their burger but Dean shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat it. 

You looked into the bag sitting on the counter and found that it didn't contain a burger and fries but instead a box with a folded note rested on top of it. You took them out and sat them down. When you picked up the note you immediately recognized the wax seal that had been used to close it. 

_Hello, kitten._

_I figured you and your neanderthal brothers would be hungry after your last hunt and took the pleasure of delivering you food._

_I recall you saying that you enjoyed pasta so inside the box is my favorite dish from a restaurant in Rome along with some Tiramisu from my favorite place in Paris._

_I hope you enjoy, darling._

_XO, Crowley_

A gentle smile came to your face as you folded the note back up and placed it into your pocket before your brothers noticed. You had a weird, undefined relationship with Crowley and have had it for going on a year. It was simple flirting at first that was just chalked up to Crowley being his usual flirtatious self. And then it progressed to more subtle comments that held more meaning than the flirty lines did. You were defending Crowley when your brothers would talk bad about him and threaten to kill him. More than once you placed yourself in front of him when your brothers tried to charge at him. And more than once you found yourself being saved by an attack from an invisible hellhound that always came at the right time. 

It'd only been a few weeks since you had to look yourself in the mirror and decide what you truly felt for Crowley. At that night, you decided you loved Crowley, King of Hell. You weren't even sure if he could feel love, let alone return the feelings for someone like you. 

"Hey! That isn't fair! You got more food," Dean shouted when he saw you pull out the container of pasta and cake. "I should've stole it when I had the chance," he grumbled before shoving a handful of fries into his mouth. 

You just shrugged your shoulders and grabbed a beer before deciding to retreat into your room where you could eat and think in silence. 

You fell onto your bed and pulled the note out of your pocket to look at it once more. This had been the first time Crowley delivered food to you with a handwritten note. Once or twice you'd find a coffee sitting next to your bed with a small heart drawn on it but nothing more. It made your heart skip a few beats. You wanted to call him, to ask him why and to thank him, but thought that he might be busy and ate your food (which was fantastic, by the way).

The food was finished in no more than 20 minutes, the Tiramisu included. You wiped your mouth clean and threw the box away but held onto the note. You slipped it into a journal that was on your bedside table. With a peek at the alarm clock, you realized it was probably time to go to sleep and got up to turn the lights off in the room and play some music through a speaker to lull you to sleep. 

"I take it you enjoyed the food," a thick British voice said from behind you, making you jump. 

You turned around and came face to face with Crowley who was dressed as formally as ever in his normal black suit and overcoat. You used to feel insecure about being so dressed down around him but got over it when he quite drunkenly revealed that he had a large collection of black, silk pajamas and a smaller but still big collection of leisure clothes that he just never got to wear. 

"I did. It was really good," you said, flashing him a bright, genuine smile. "Thank you. A lot. Really."

"It's nothing, kitten," he replied, inching himself closer to where you were standing. You matched his movements and met halfway, now just a foot away from each other. The proximity made you only slightly nervous. 

"Hey, Crowley?" You said, voice just barely above a whisper. He met your eyes. 

"Yes?"

You decided that now was just a good a time as any and figured that if you didn't tell him the truth about your feelings now, you might never. "I have to tell you this now. Crowley, I care about you so much. Like...more than a lot of the things in my life. Like you're on the same level as kittens and puppies, ya know?" 

He laughed at your unnecessary rambling but didn't say anything. He urged you to continue. 

"I don't know how demons feel, especially the King of Hell. But I know how I feel. And I know that over the past year, I...Crowley, I've fallen in love with you. And I don't know if you reciprocate those feelings but it's okay if not. I mean it'll hurt like Hell, no pun intended, but I'll get over it I think. I just need you to know that-"

Crowley decided it best to cut you off before you allowed yourself to spiral and placed hands on both sides of your face and brought you closer until his lips eventually reached yours. It was softer than you could've imagined and you felt yourself melting into his kiss and touch. It was warm and safe and gentle. It felt like every emotion that had been built up between the two of you was releasing itself in the kiss. He took it upon himself to deepen the kiss and with a bite to your lower lip and a gentle tap to the back of your thighs, he picked you up and placed you against the wall. 

It was a few minutes before either of you had to pull away for air. Crowley pulled back and smiled at your disheveled state and wide eyes. Somewhere within the kiss, your fingers had become entangled in his hair but you made no move to pull them away. 

"Y/N?" He said in a soft voice. You hummed in response and looked at him, eyebrows raised. "I love you too." 

And that was all you needed to hear before the kiss resumed and became more heated the closer you moved to the bed. Twenty minutes later, Sam and Dean started to hear moans and foul words tumbling out of mouths and promptly left the bunker but not before exchanging a glance that read _finally_.


End file.
